


A Fruit No Longer Forbidden

by helloreadthissmut



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Frustration, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloreadthissmut/pseuds/helloreadthissmut
Summary: Just a series of linked smuts.Giles and the Princess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told from POV of Reader / MC / Princess
> 
> Smut with no plot line or interest in canon except for dirty smut.  
> If this doesn't interest you, read another story.

I grabbed his wrist. I didn't want him to leave. We were in my bedroom. It was the middle of a busy day.  
I began to fall forward in my haste. Giles caught me. I heard him chuckling.  
"Careful, my Princess. The next time you trip over your own feet I may not be there to catch you."  
I dared to reach up and kiss him. I missed. I kissed his chest.  
He gently said my name, a flush growing across his face. I had completely thrown him off.  
I decided to go against everything that was telling me to stop and I kissed his neck and suckled gently.  
He moved me away from him and gave me a conflicted gaze. He was angry, but wanting of me. He was frustrated, but understood why I was doing these things.  
I held my fists together, gazing into his eyes. Would he scold me and leave me standing here sexually frustrated? I had done the same to him once, unintentionally. Would he return the favor to me?  
He pulled me in with his hands and gently opened my mouth with his eager tongue.  
I held my breath and forced myself to stay quiet. I still emitted whimpers that surprised even me. I sounded so eager and horny.  
"We don't have much time," he whispered to me. He quickly moved from me and locked the door.  
I was trying to undress my top but I was having a difficult time. I growled in frustration. Instead, I began to slide down my underwear.  
Giles was chuckling again.  
"Your clothing is very troublesome today."  
In frustration, I ripped my skirt off.  
Giles' jaw dropped to the floor, then he gave me a harsh glare.  
"You'll have to be punished for that."  
He positioned himself above me, barely getting his own pants off.  
"Hold still," he hissed in my ear, irritated by my squirming.  
He fucked me hard. I had to bite my fist so I didn't scream. Giles removed my fist from my mouth and held my wrists down as he crashed his mouth onto mine and kissed me deeply and hard.  
I squirmed again but it didn't stop him from his force of passion. My screams were muffled by Giles' kisses. He'd come up away from my mouth to gasp for air and catch his breath and slow his pacing. Then he'd come back down and fucked me hard again.  
Giles swore as he came inside me.  
This happened from time to time.  
I felt a mix of arousal and panic as he came undone above me. I hoped and prayed that I wasn't fertile today.  
Giles continued to swear even as he continued to thrust inside me. Once he was finished he removed himself from me and put his sex away.  
"You really are just..." he smiles, frustrated but happy, "I'll summon for your maid to help you redress. We will have to have the dressmaker come in this week to have you fitted for clothing more suitable...for...removing."  
I flushed a deep red.  
"Don't say that-"  
Giles suddenly was inches away from me and spoke into my ear.  
"If you ever rip your skirt again...even for a good reason...I will summon you to my quarters and keep you there until your rump is bright red and sore."  
Giles pulled away from me and smiled, as if nothing was untoward about what he had just said to me.  
Giles could have gotten me pregnant in that moment, but he still managed to get my mind off of that and had me wanting more of him without even trying.  
"I will see you later, Princess," he smiled, "I will surely be late if I delay any further."  
"That's my line," I retorted, without thinking.  
Giles' eyes widened. He weighed the weight of my words and tightened his jaw. He couldn't argue with what I had said. But, it was my fault for seducing him. If we weren't in a rush we wouldn't have been careless. After an eternal silence and his harsh eyes piercing mine, he finally spoke:  
"I'll be seeing you tonight at 9 o'clock. I just realized we need to have an urgent meeting in my quarters tonight."  
Shit.


	2. The Meeting At Night

I was hoping I could pursuade Giles to be merciful, but he was ready for me as soon as I had let myself inside.  
"Hello Princess," he smiled at me with the most burning and seductive gaze I had seen from him in a very long time.  
I was speechless.  
"It's too late for you to be on good behavior now," he continues to smile as he walks over to the front door and locks it. He caresses my face gently and I shiver and close my eyes.  
"The King may be considering promoting you as sole ruler," he says to me, "But don't forget who has brought you here to this point."  
"Of course, what do you mean?" I reply, annoyed he'd think that of me, "I never take you for granted! And I didn't know this when did this occur?"  
"But you have no trouble sassing off to me. Does it matter if you knew what I told you or not? It is not acceptable fof a Queen to be like that with her future husband. You know that. Come now..."  
He sits on the edge of the bed. He is waiting for me to join him. His smile disappears as his disciplinarian role takes over.  
"Say it," I managed, my heart pounding.  
"Assume the position," he tells me, his voice as serious as his expression while removing his glove from his hand.  
I lean over his lap and I feel him lift my skirt to remove my lace thong while leaving on my sheer stockings that run up my thighs.  
"You naughty girl," he says, rubbing my ass, "How can I punish you when you've taken the time to present yourself in this way to me?"  
"Giles have mercy on me," I beg him as I deepen my voice, "I'll do anything."  
"Are you sure you should be saying that?"  
No, I wasn't sure.  
"I'll do anything you ask so you don't punish my rump until it's red, sore and painful."  
I did enjoy him spanking me sometimes, but when he was angry it could hurt sometimes! I would have to remind him.  
"Allow me to be inside you again," he says, "I can pursuade the King to make our union legitimate by crowning you sole ruler. It was his idea, not mine."  
"Giles," I blush.  
"Do you remember that first night I accidentally came inside of you?" He says to me as he helps undress me, "It was like tasting a forbidden fruit. That first bite was dangerous for me. This news from the King has been a welcome relief for me. I was going to tell you earlier today, but then you started kissing my neck and then you angered me when you ruined your skirt. Then I was inside of you and you were like a gushing, over flooded river. My body reacted and I never had a chance."  
"Some days," I began, "I go for hours just fantasizing about you having your way with me. And me with you."  
"What do you want to do, right now?" He asks me, his erection greeting me as he removed his pants.  
I help him unbutton his shirt and he is panting faster than I am. I gently push him towards the bed and he assumes the position.  
I slide myself over his cock and it fills me to the brim.  
"Hold still and let me have my way with you," I grin.  
"Good girl," he says, pleased in multiple ways, "I've taught you so well."  
I start back and forth over his cock and rubbing my clit. I moan and increase my movements. I would usually have to worry when to stop and roll off of him. But not tonight.  
I groan his name and keep going. I rub my clit in a way that gets me closer. I keep rubbing and riding him as I work my way to my climax. "You look amazing right now," he coaxes me to keep moving. I feel so hot, sweaty, and breathless. I have to take in deep breaths as I feel my breasts grow heavy and tingling all the while I feel that pressure building. He starts to rub my ass again and lower back and helping me keep steady by holding my hands in his and guiding me deeper over his cock. I had grown tired so he helped me finish. As I felt him thrust upwards inside of me, it made me start to come. "Giles, oh Giles," I moan as my everything contracted and throbbed deep inside of me and I felt especially good.  
Giles started swearing again as he came inside me. His voice released a deep relief.


End file.
